


Art: The Ghost & Detective Williams

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pastiche, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining of one of the sweetest (& funniest) romances of the 1940s, <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ghost_and_Mrs._Muir">'The Ghost & Mrs Muir</a>' - with a Five-O flavour. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Ghost & Detective Williams

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For [](http://lenkti.livejournal.com/profile)[**lenkti**](http://lenkti.livejournal.com/) for the 2011 [](http://community.livejournal.com/h5oartvalentine/profile)[**h5oartvalentine**](http://community.livejournal.com/h5oartvalentine/). (Original post [here](http://community.livejournal.com/h5oartvalentine/9531.html).)  
>  2\. Thank you to the lovely [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for the beta. :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hotlink or archive this image, or use it to make icons, etc. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> 


End file.
